More Badass Than You
by Shanzy
Summary: Hope has just started at McKinley High. She joins glee and is not going to put up with any slushies being thrown in her face. Puck/OC


_**Hiya people**__**! So this is my first fan fiction story. It's not really set anywhere in the TV show because I have not actually seen all the episodes. I've seen a couple and I just fell in love with Puck, so yeah**__**. **__**Sorry if any of the characters don't seem right but anyway, read, comment etc! Cheers :)**_

_**Disclaimer**__**- **__**Don't own anything about glee :( Wouldn't mind having Puck though :p**_

"Crackers!" I shouted as I looked at the clock beside my bed. Stupid thing was supposed to wake me up, not make me late! Groaning, I climbed out of the safety of my warm haven and started getting ready for my first day at McKinley High. Dressing to impress, I threw on my black skinny jeans, black converse, My Chemical Romance v-neck t-shirt and my leather jacket. What colour? Yup, black. I'm not an Emo or a Goth, I'm just me - And me just happens to like My Chemical Romance and wearing black. So deal with it.

All too soon I was pulling into the parking lot, and getting some curious looks from people hanging around. My music wasn't playing THAT loud... I think. Whipping out my Ipod I started towards the school, only to be stopped by the sight of some jocks about to throw some guy in the dumpster.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at them as I made my way over. They turned around, surprised someone was actually doing something about it I guess. The tan one with the Mohawk stepped forward, leaning down to take my hand.

"Well hey, you must be new." He said, smirking. "I'm Puck. I would be happy to show you around some time." He winked at me. You know, if he wasn't about to throw this guy in a dumpster, I might actually think he was hot.

I pulled my hand back just before he could kiss it.

"That's great and all, but guys that hang out by the dumpster of their own free will don't exactly do it for me. So if you'll excuse me, I'm just gunna grab my friend here and be on my way." I replied, stepping forward to take the little guy that was being held back.

"You know this guy? I thought you said you were new?" One of the other jocks said looking puzzled.

"Yeah! How do you know him if you're new?" Someone else put in.

"Don't try thinking too hard, your brains might explode. Okay, so that's probably highly unlikely, but you never know, it could happen. Anyway, please get out of my way, I really don't feel like beating people up on my first day." I said with a sweet smile. And with that I grabbed the little guy by the arm and started walking away, flipping the finger to the assholes behind me who were staring at my ass.

"Ohmigosh!" Wow that guys voice was really high. "Thank you soo much! You realise they're probably going to slushy you now right? I'm Kurt, fashion adviser, gossiper and all that." I liked this guy, not in that way, cause i would bet my life he is gay.

"I'm Hope" I said offering a smile. "Just plain Hope."

"Do you need help finding your locker or anything?" He said grabbing my arm and was pulling me down the hall.

I passed him my class schedule. "That would be awesome."

"Oh cool!" He jumped up and down excitedly. "We have 3 classes together! Oooh I can show you to your first class"

I laughed.

"Okay so this is your locker and..."

I grabbed the slushy out of the guys hand before he could tip it over Kurt.

"Oh sweet! Free slushy! Is this cherry flavour?" Haha the Jock looked furious! "I don't actually like slushies too much, can I order in advance or something? Chocolate Milkshake for me please!"

"What the hell!" Oh he's regained speech. "I was gunna tip that on that losers head!"

"What!" I said feigning surprise. "Why on earth would you do that? Come on Kurt, I don't want to be late for class!" I pulled the stunned Kurt away from my locker and tipped the slushy over the jocks head. "Remember, Chocolate Milkshake. Thank you!"

"Girl you are one badasss!" A laughing dark skinned girl appeared beside Kurt.

"I try."

"I can't believe you just did that." Kurt exclaimed. "That's the first time I haven't been slushied on a Monday!" He turned to the girl and carried on excitedly. "This is Hope. She totally told Puck and the other jocks off this morning. Saved me from being thrown into the dumpster." He got a wistful look in his eye.

"Girl I like you. I'm Mercedes."

"Epic name. So are you guys in Chess club or do the jocks just not like you cause they are 'too cool for school'?" I asked.

"Well, we are gleeks." Kurt said, standing tall.

"Loud and proud!" Mercedes added

"Gleeks?" I asked

"Yeah it's because we are in glee club." He said as if that explained everything. Looking at my puzzled expression he sighed and continued. "We are performers, dancers, singers, we are..." He paused for effect. "Drum roll please, New Directions!" He practically shouted, getting us some weird looks from others in the hall.

Mercedes and I laughed. "We'll explain it all to you later, I'm sure you don't want to be late for class." She said.

Kurt sighed impatiently. "Well okay then. Come on. We have Spanish first. Mr. Schuster actually organizes glee as well, bye Mercedes!" I waved goodbye as well. "Do you sing?" He continued without stopping for an answer. "We could really use some more people, Rachel always gets the solos and let me tell you, she has a nice voice, but it does get tiring. Now if Mr. Schue would let me take on some more solos..." He drifted off with a far away look in his eyes.

"Uh Kurt?" I clicked my fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"Oh. Of course. Spanish." And he pulled me into a classroom.

_**What did you think? Feedback and ideas would be awesome. Constructive criticism is welcome too :) **_


End file.
